


Say It

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, does a workbench count as furniture?, sex against furniture, whatever they fuck that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: Hog's a real tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articypher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=articypher).



> Not only am I one of the mods for the RoadRat Secret Santa on tumblr, I'm also a secret santa myself! Happy Holidays to tumblr user articypher!
> 
> Special thanks to tumblr user nbroadhog (the other mod) for helping me start this thing off. The last time I wrote smut, it was 2011 and it was a joke fic that involved warm, flaky biscuits. Please bear with me here.

Junkrat looked up from his work bench, eyes drinking in the sight that awaited him across the room. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, though for the moment it was being pummeled by strong, massive fists. Roadhog grunted through the filters of his mask as he slammed his fists expertly into the swinging bag. Junkrat had seen him knock it clean off of its chain in the past, and he was wondering if the same thing was about to happen. 

 

It was quite possibly one of the hottest things he could see Roadhog do, short of killing someone with his bare hands. Now that got Junkrat hot and bothered in lightning speed. It was so quick, if a copper was able to get a hold of him, they'd issue a ticket for speeding.

He leaned forward on his bench, watching as the muscles beneath Roadhog's skin bulged and glistened with the others sweat as it trickled downwards. Junkrat blindly reached for one of his tools since, yes that's right, he was working on something wasn't he? Swore he'd been working on something, yeah sure.

 

His searching hand unfortunately didn't find what it was looking for. Most probably because his mind wasn't focused on a tool whatsoever. The next thing he knew the tool box that had been balancing itself precariously on the edge went tumbling to the floor with a loud clattering noise. Junkrat winced and jumped back in alarm, bending down to pick up the tools but by doing so he knocked his head into the bench.

Roadhog turned his head with a snort and stared at Junkrat who was now sitting on the floor holding his head in both hands with an upturned tool box next to him. 

 

"You right over there?" he asks in a bemused tone of voice.

 

"'M FINE." Junkrat snaps back as tiny bombs bounced around his head with tiny stars of sparks flying off of them. 

 

"Sure you are." Roadhog says before turning back to his punching bag and continued his work out. Junkrat was made of strong stuff, he'd be fine. In fact he could already hear his muttered swearing as he got up off the ground. If he was able to comprehend words in his mind, that had to be a good thing right?

 

Setting his toolbox back in place on top of the bench, he tried to wrap his head around what he was originally doing. Was it something important? All he could remember was thinking about how good Roadhog looked while he-

 

“You look like you’re lost.”

 

The toolbox nearly went flying again as Junkrat flailed from having his inner ramblings interrupted. Roadhog had walked beside him while he was lost in thought, head cocked to the side. “Warn a guy ‘fore ya scare him shitless, yeah?” Junkrat barked in reply. Roadhog gave the scrawny man a low chuckle as he leaned a hand against the work bench. “I’m not too distracting for you, am I?”

 

Junkrat sputtered, trying to avert his eyes from Hog. “T’ch yeah, maybe if ya weren’t makin’ all that racket-“

 

He couldn’t exactly read the other’s facial cues because of the large mask, but by his body language it would seem Hog wasn’t buying it. “So why did you fall over, exactly?” he asked.

 

“Oh y’know, jus’….” Junkrat tried to restart his train of thought as he glanced back down at the work bench, gaze looming over the toolbox at first, only to trail upwards to the massive arm currently accompanying the mine he was working on. That bulging, thick piece of pure muscle, still glistening with sweat from an intense workout. At the end was one of Roadhog’s two large hands, with the strength to crush a man’s skull with just one squeeze. 

 

Junkrat wanted those hands on him.

 

“Just what?”

 

Jamison’s head shot up, once again brought out of his daydreaming. He had briefly forgotten they were having a conversation. But Hog wasn’t clueless; he had noticed where Jamie’s attention had gone. He already knew the answer.

 

The hand on the work bench moved with him as he moved closer to Jamie, never breaking eye contact. It looked like he wasn’t the only one that was sweaty. “Just thinkin’ of a better way to kill time?”

 

The shorter man swallowed. Looks like he’s been found out, and the sudden heat he felt pooling in his lower half wasn’t helping, either.

 

Mako glanced down at the slight tent in the other’s raggedy shorts and let out another chuckle. “If you wanted something, you know you could just ask,” he said. “But y’know…” Mako’s large palm left the work bench to lay flat against Jamie’s chest, reveling in the warmth and Jamie’s rapid heartbeat. “…Since you interrupted my workout, you’re going to beg.” His hand trailed upwards to the top of Jamison’s head, fingers threading through the sparse threads of hair. Jamie got the hint and lowered himself to his knees in front of Mako, both hands reaching for his reinforced belt. Once all that excessive metal was out of the way, he pulled down the zipper and lowered the waistband of Mako’s underwear, freeing his half erect cock. Jamie’s mouth filled with saliva at the delicious sight.

 

“You know what to do.”

 

The hand on Jamison’s head guided him closer to Mako’s massive girth, and Jamie wasted no time running his tongue along the sides, fingers of his flesh hand moving in to trace a vein or move down to briefly massage his balls. As his mouth moved to engulf the head, Jamie reached his metal hand down to palm himself through his shorts, only for Mako to grip his hair a little too painfully. The sudden rush of pain made Jamie let out a muffled yelp, making a slight _pop!_ sound as his head was pulled back.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Mako growled. 

 

Jamison let out a frustrated puff of air. “You plan on ever lettin’ me come too?” 

 

“I said you’re gonna beg for it, and so far I haven’t heard any begging,” Mako replied. “Do you _really_ want it or not?”

 

Oh he wanted it, alright. He wanted Mako to touch him so badly, and his near painful arousal was proof of that as it stood proudly through his pants. But Jamie wasn’t gonna satisfy Mako with an answer just yet. He brought himself back to Mako’s cock, mouthing it more desperately than before. Soon, his cock was completely engulfed in the slick heat of Jamie’s mouth, and Mako had to fight the urge to start rutting into the other’s throat. The small moans coming from Jamison as began to slowly bob his head made it even worse.

 

Mako groaned as Jamie went deeper, quickening his pace. Jamie figured that hey, the faster he can get Mako off the faster he’d be able to release. His head was pulled back from Mako’s cock once more, gently this time, and Mako gestured him back onto his feet. Well, foot and peg leg.

 

“Get yourself ready on this bench if you still want it,” Mako said lowly. “I’ll be back.”

 

As Mako left the room, no doubt to grab the lube, Jamison giddily pulled off his clothes. He took a quick look at the scattered mess on the surface of the bench, and realized that he couldn’t risk accidentally blowing up the safehouse while getting railed so he rushed to place his mines and bombs to a safer location. He had just tossed his toolbox underneath as Mako returned with the lube. 

 

“Now that’s more like it!” Jamie exclaimed. 

 

All too eager for Mako to finally touch him, Jamie bent himself over onto the bench while Mako made himself comfortable behind him. Jamie spread his arms out on the workbench, letting the larger man know he keep from touching himself. He felt those lovely, burly hands stroke his back, fingers grazing his spine with a gentleness he still couldn’t believe was possible. Both those hands moved lower, then were lifted from his small frame as Mako spread the lube over his fingers. One wet hand grabbed an asscheek as the other dove in to prepare. Jamie bit his lip to fight back a groan as a finger grazed his hole.

 

“Hoo yeah, that’s the good stuff,” he muttered as that probing finger eventually pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Mako’s fingers were so large that normally one was all it took to get Jamison ready. 

 

“I don’t hear any begging, Jamison.” Mako smirked behind his mask as he drove his finger deeper.

 

“Agh! Fuckin- Fuckin give it to me already!” Jamie yelled. 

 

“I’m already giving you something,” Mako said. Oh, that smug bastard thinks he’s real funny, doesn’t he.

 

“How’s about you -ngh- make those big hands useful and-and let me come?”

 

Oh, Mako enjoyed how blunt Jamison was when it came to this. When he wanted something, he’d let Mako know. “Keep trying, and I _might_ just give you what you want.”

 

Jamie let out a cry of frustration as Mako’s finger left his ass. Both his hands spread Jamie’s cheeks as he rutted his hard cock in between them. “You wanna come on my cock?”

 

“Maybe I will if you hurry up and touch me!”

 

“Hmm. Nah.”

 

Mako rubbed the head of his cock against Jamie’s stretched hole before pushing right in. The delightful intrusion made Jamie gasp, and he pushed his hips back to get Mako to go deeper. He got that wish granted, but he was still waiting for him to jerk him off as Mako began thrusting into him. He grabbed at Jamie’s hips roughly and thrusts quickly becoming erratic, the legs of the workbench under them scraping against the concrete floor. 

 

Jamie could tell Mako was close by the muffled groans behind him getting louder, and his flesh hand shot down to grab at one of his hands gripping his hips. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Jamie whined. “Please-“

 

And finally, that massive hand went down between Jamison’s legs to grip his weeping cock, jerking him in sync with Mako’s thrusts. “Please is the magic word,” Mako laughed breathlessly. If Jamie wasn’t close to release, he would’ve snapped something back for Mako teasing him like that.

 

They both came near the same as one another, Mako burying himself deep inside Jamie as he made a mess of the underside of the bench. While Jamie laid bonelessly and caught his breath, Mako lifted his mask over his mouth to lean down and leave soft kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders.

 

“Good?” he asked between kisses.

 

“Mmm. Yeah.”

 

Mako propped himself back up so Jamie could have room to roll onto his back, a big goofy grin spread across his face. “Still can’t remember what I was s’posed to be doin’, mate. But it can wait till tomorrow.”

 

“I guess this could count as the end of my workout,” Mako said. Jamie laughed as he brought his arms around Mako’s shoulders. 

 

They would get ready for bed eventually, but not before savoring the moment a little longer with Jamie giggling as Mako kissed his face all over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh, there you have it. Hope you like! Despite my shyness with smut I actually had fun writing this.


End file.
